Actions and Consequences
by Chibi399
Summary: Levi's been watching Petra lately. What goes on in Levi's office after she drops off paperwork for the weary captain?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Long time no write, I know! But I'm back with this smutty multichapter Rivetra fanfiction. I haven't given up on Yours? But I'm in a sort of block. I may just rewrite the entire thing.

I do not own Shingeki Ni Kyojin/Attack on Titan or the characters featured in this fanfiction. That belongs to Hajime Isayama

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Petra Ral spent a lot of time thinking about her very serious and stern captain, Levi. She would wake him up in the mornings and she would serve his tea. She was very rarely alone with him and when she was, she wouldn't be able to properly speak or even move. She felt that with her every motion, he was watching her. Was he studying her or was it just a soldier's habit? Regardless, it was enough to make her heart race.<p>

Today, she went around to his office to bring him some important documents from Commander Irvin. Petra gave a gentle sigh as she reached the door. She knocked gently. "Captain, I brought some more papers for you to sign."

Levi sighed. He hated all this extra work he had to do. He was better suited to field work, where he could use his skills for the betterment and preservation of humanity, his penmanship wasn't something he required for titan slaying. He decided to beckon her in anyway "You may come in, Petra."

He eyed her as she entered the room."Sorry for the intrusion, sir."

He was committing her every movement to memory: The sway of her hips, the way her lips looked as she articulated "sir" and her hair, the way it fell into her eyes when she looked at him.

"Don't apologize for such stupid things" He retorted coldly. It was just his personality to act so stern so she smiled anyway. He was not like the commander. They were both serious, yes but Levi had an intensity that Irvin lacked.

She carefully placed the documents to the left of his desk in his to-be-signed pile. Her arm brushed against his causing her to blush. As she saluted and turned to walk away, his hand caught hers. "You look flushed and you're warm, did you catch a cold or some shit?" He was trying to be nonchalant but he ended up sounding crude.

She was flustered and didn't quite understand his sudden concern for her health "N-no, sir."

"Then why is it your cheeks are so red?" Levi asked. She didn't answer.

"Your commanding officer is asking a question, now answer soldier" He said more firmly.

"I-It's because" She hesitated because how could she explain that it was because of him that she was blushing so incessantly.

"Spit it out" He demanded

"I-it's because of you, sir" She replied knowing full well he may not understand or even accept it.

"Because of me?"

"Y-Yes, sir" she could feel the heat intensified in her face now.

"Explain"

"I-I-I don't know h-how to explain, sir. It's just when I'm near you, I don't know how to act or move. You make me nervous. Sometimes I don't even think you notic-"

Without a word, he lifted her onto his desk disregarding the papers there and stood in front of her wordlessly. She was caught off guard by the sudden motion. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled her in swiftly. "Do you think I don't notice you, Petra" He questioned

"Sir?"

"I notice you have this school girl crush and I tried to ignore it, Petra."

Petra stared at him shamefully. _So he noticed, huh?_

"You should know it's against protocol for a officer and his subordinate to engage in relations."

"Y-yes sir."

"But" He sighed "It's impossible to ignore it. The way you watch me makes me painfully aware of you

I notice your ever move. The way you fucking gracefully place my tea, the way you make titan slaying look like a fucking art." He was complimenting her but just not very well. She blushed an impossibly deeper shade of red. "I can't just sit and watch anymore."

"Then don't, sir" She anxiously stated wondering what the meaning behind his words were.

"Then what would you have me do, Petra?" He almost painfully asked. It wasn't like him to be so forward but he had to make sure he wasn't misconstruing her words.

"Kiss me, Sir" She told him. She didn't comprehend what was happening or what she was saying. It's like her body was speaking for her.

He decided to let his actions speak from then on and placed his lips almost violently over hers. Letting his tongue gently run against her bottom lip, teasing her a bit.

Meanwhile, carefully dragging his free hand's fingertips across her chest and down her sides. Levi gauged her reactions. She would sharply take breaths as he neared her breasts and exhale gently when he diverted his hands to more innocent areas. He could feel her rapid heart beat in his hands. He was apprehensive that he had scared her a bit. "Does this make you blush, Petra" Levi cooed

"Y-yes, sir"

"Why? Does it scare you?"

"No, sir. But, You're my superior officer and we shouldn't be-"

He cut her off again "Fuck, Petra, not now. There's no fucking superior officers here. Just me and you." He was on the defensive now. Worried she was off put by his actions. He didn't want to think about consequences, he just wanted to act on impulse.

She barely managed a, "Yes, sir" She was put off by his cussing.

"Levi" He corrected.

"Yes, Levi" she overly emphasized his name.

"That's my good girl" he whispered against her ear, His fingers began wrapping themselves in her hair. She winced a bit when he pulled too hard but he was delighted that he was inciting such reactions from her from a mere tug of her hair. He wondered what else he could get away with. He smiled to himself and contemplated what to do next. He paused for a minute and decided to leave it up to her "What is it you want from me, Petra?"

She let out a long exhale, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. What did he mean, "What do you want from me"? She took a long moment to think about what he meant by the question and it hit her. He wanted to take her and wanted her permission.

"I want you, sir"

"Oh? Where would you like me?" He teased

She didn't know how to answer. Her checks went ruby red and she couldn't articulate a response. Instead she just stared hesitantly at him wondering what he would do with her lack of a reply.

He smirked at her and began undoing the buckles on her harness and the buttons on her shirt. He planted a rough kiss on her collar bone, leaving a mark. "Did you want me here?" Her heart beat picked up but still no response so Levi moved his tongue lower. He settled on her left breast just above the nipple. "Here, Petra?" Her breathing was erratic but still no response. "Well played then, Petra" He was careful about how he said her name. He would look at her as he spoke making sure that she was hanging off his every word.

He started undoing her trousers, slowly and all the while gazing up at her with intensity only matched by the forceful way he removed the rest of her uniform. She was left in her undergarments. He took a step back and raised a hand to his chin. Levi allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sight. He marveled at how beautiful her curves were and how innocent she looked. He loved the was her breasts were shaped and how her skin looked like the milk he put in his tea It's amazing how much the uniform hid from his lust filled scrutiny. "You're beautiful, Petra" He stated.

She was still without words but she nodded in response. She felt beautiful when he looked at her. If you didn't know Levi well, you'd think every look he gave was filled with contempt and judgment. Not here though. Here his eyes spoke volumes. Petra could almost see what he had in mind for her.

Levi pulled out the chair from his desk and sat in it; his gaze never leaving hers. He pulled Petra to the edge of the desk. Levi placed his lips on her hip bone, grazing the skin gently with his teeth, and all the while wondering if Petra would allow him to press further. "Here, Petra?" He coyly questioned again.

Petra inhaled again and felt she had to gain some confidence. She was Petra Ral, she had killed titans and survived in the Survey corps, a place where a high percentage perished ever expedition. She would not be undone by Levi. "L-lower, Levi" She stammered. _Shit still lacking in conviction. _

Levi craved more from her. He went lower to her right upper thigh and placed a tentative kiss. "Lower you say? Is here satisfactory or lower? Towards your ankles perhaps?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach for an instant before she slowly forced it into her drawers. She placed it just at her clitoris "Here, Levi..." She began, "with your tongue, right here"

He laughed to himself a bit,"As you wish" he said in an oddly affectionate tone. He edged her further off the desk to give himself better access. He removed her undergarments slowly, like unwrapping a carefully tied gift, because that's what she was to him: a gift, one that he was staggeringly thankful for.

He started kissing her lower stomach and slowly went lower; the exact trail she showed him so wonderfully just moments ago. Soft moans were already leaving her lips and he was glad to be the cause of such sweet sounds.

He finally settled on the little nub between Petra's legs. He was surprised to see how anticipatory she already was for him. He smirked and looked at her from between her legs. The moment his tongue touched her there, she gasped loudly and pulled off her for a second and brought his mouth to her ear. He whispered to her "Now, you're going to have to be quiet unless you want the entire building to know that I'm pleasuring you, that's an order."

"Yes, sir" Petra whispered back in a delicious sounding squeek

"Levi" He corrected

"Levi..." She whispered back

Then he went back to tasting her sweetness. Lapping it up like it was the only thing left in the world to drink. Through muffled moans, Levi surmised he was doing a bang-up job pleasing Petra. He plunged two fingers into her wetness and that made her cry out "Levi!", loudly.

He removed his mouth again and warned her, "Petra, not a sound or I will stop, remember your orders."

She nodded apologetically. He continued his pleasurable crusade upon her nether regions. She was gripping at his hair and moaning painfully softly; slightly bucking her hips against his skillful tongue. She could feel the familiar build in the pit of her stomach and as she neared her release she had to find a way to signal her release without being too loud. She decided on her method and just as she climaxed she grabbed his hair and pulled him against her roughly.

As Petra finished riding the waves of her orgasm , Levi's lips were everywhere. Her hips. Her belly button. Her ribs. Her breasts. His endless assault of her skin was leaving little marks. He was claiming her. Her body was his to take and no one else's. She didn't have time to catch her breath before Levi began removing his uniform. Through her shallow breaths, she watched as he methodically removed his shirt and pants. Carefully folding them and placing them on the floor. He was naked and glorious in front of her.

His shoulders were broad and muscular as was the rest of his small frame. His penis wasn't anything to laugh at either and she embarrassingly wondered if he would even fit inside her.

"Are you ready, Petra?"

"Yes, sir, I'm ready" She confirmed as he meticulously he lifted her off the desk and placed her facing towards the desk on his lap. He then moved himself to her entrance.

"Say something If I'm hurting you"

Levi entered her slowly but was quick to find an easy gently rhythm. Petra waited for her body to adjust to his size. She gently winced but it was enough to grab Levi's quick attention. "Is this too uncomfortable?" He inquired. She didn't want to admit it but she nodded slightly. Levi slicked his fingertips with his mouth and placed them at her clitoris and began rubbing small circles on it. "This should help,"

Before long, she was grinding downwards to match his thrusts and throwing her head back moaning his name. She felt pressure on her shoulder, it was Levi leaving marks on her shoulder.

"I-I'm coming, sir"

His voice was gruff and deep as he responded "Then come for me, Petra"

The way he said her name drove her over the edge and she came hard on top of him. This prompted his impending release deep into her. Both were left exhausted and exhalted in his office. Petra lifted herself with wobbling legs off of her captain and sat again on his lap nuzzling into his neck with heavy breaths. He lifted his arm to embrace her but it was caught by her hand. They sat there for a long time listening to each other's breathing without speaking.

"Petra, We should probably talk" Levi said.

* * *

><p>Sorry not sorry about a cliff hanger ending! Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to another instalment of my telling of Levi and Petra's relationship. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK Isayama Hajime does.

* * *

><p>"Ral, we need to talk about-Petra was startled back to reality. The documents she had been carrying tumbled to the floor. The sound of Levi's voice brought her back. The captain's eyes were on her for a moment which left her feeling incredibly self conscious. His legs were crossed and he was leaning back slightly causing his chair to squeak. "Can't even manage to hold the papers still? How can I expect to slay titans if you can't even do that?" He said this in a taunting way, his eyes narrowed and Levi turned back to his work.<p>

Petra had been day dreaming about having sex with the captain again. _Shit, at the worst time too. _She diligently retrieved the documents and placed them down on his desk and stated that they were from commander Irvin

"Doesn't that bastard realize how much work I already have" Levi complained

"Can't be helped, sir"

Levi began muttering under his breath some impressive swear words. He peeked up at her face and glanced back to his reports "You're flushed too, what's got you hot and bothered?" He asked crudely.

"Nothing, Captain. I was practicing some drills earlier and I must still be tired from that" Petra lied expertly. A moment of silence was observed between them. Petra was fidgeting with the papers on his desk, feeling the cool. thick parchment against her fingertips. "If that's everything, sir, I'm going to finish up my own reports and retire for the evening."

"That's not everything" Levi stated gruffly, "I would like my tea before you retire" she smiled at his request, he was very much a man of habit. Tea when he wakes, before bed and during meals. and drink some damn water would you?" He ended.

"Yes, Sir" she responded. She then saluted and left the room, delicately closing the door behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she proceeded down the dimly lit hall. She took a nice cleansing breath and she let the fantasy wash over her again. Levi, claiming her. Levi's hands across her body. Levi's tongue...

When Petra was snapped out of her daydream again, the hot water was overflowing from the tea cup and she hadn't even put the tea leaves in yet. Petra exhaled and grabbed a rag to clean up the mess as prudently as the captain would have. Although, he'd be disappointed to know that she had even made the mess in the first place. He was right ,she needed to get herself together. Petra knew she had to stop fantasizing about her captain. It was interfering with her duties. She made a silent vow to only think of the captain in this manner while she was in her bedroom.

She reached his office again and she set the cup down and gently pushed it towards Levi. He grabbed the cup from the upper rim. He inhaled for a moment, as if judging the blend but said nothing and took small, gentle sips from the cup. This was his quiet approval. He quickly went back to his papers and was studying them. He waved his hand to dismiss her and Petra took her leave, closing the door behind her. Levi stared at the closed door and smiled gently to himself. He liked the quiet.

She went back to her room and finished her own personal paperwork but her thoughts kept drifting to the captain. She rushed to get it done. The work looked lazy but it was complete. She left to go to the commanders office to drop the papers off and bade Commander Irvin goodnight.

Once she got to her room she headed towards her bed. As she sat on the edge of her bed she let out a sigh of exhaustion but thoughts of her captain were nagging to be reflected upon She let the fantasy wash over her again. She began to fantasize about what Levi would do to her. Tear her shirt open maybe or perhaps kissed her neck. Her fingers were tracing her curves on her breasts and she was beginning to lose control over her hands. She stripped off her gear and thought about her captain.

_"Oh? Where would you like me?" He teased_

"Here, sir" she whispered to herself, moving her hands downward. She inserted one finger slowly at first but quickly assumed a frantic pace. She felt herself reach a breaking point and without meaning to she moaned Levi's name aloud and as she came she pictured his fingers plunging deeply into her. "L-Levi..." She breathed. She did this over and over. With each thrust of her fingers his name was on the tip of her tongue. She tried everything to keep quiet, biting her lip, gripping at her sheets even but nothing was working. The only thing that was going to lead her to release was to say the name. HIS name.

What Petra didn't realize is that while she was in the throws of passion, Auruo had been walking by. He didn't dare open the door but he assumed what was happening. It's not as if the other solders didn't masturbate. Of course he's heard the others do it once or twice because Gunther, Erd and himself shared a room. He felt a slight sting in his chest as he listened to Petra moan because he felt like a voyeur and a pervert. Despite the discomfort he felt in his pants, Auruo walked away from the door to give Petra her privacy. He was now in need of some release too. Although, he couldn't wait to see her face when he tells her she'd be found out.

The next morning while they were all at the table for breakfast Auruo found Petra in the kitchen, making everyone's morning tea. He bluntly told her "You know you really should keep your little personal sessions quiet, Petra dear"

Petra stared at him in shock. _FUCK_ he heard her. "Auruo...I..." she started but never finished. She didn't know what to say. Her sexual obsession with Levi was supposed to be just in her head and no one was supposed to find out and here was Auruo, the worst person to have found out was standing here fucking making fun of her, Who else knows? Erd? Gunther? Levi? The whole fucking scout regimen? "Who else knows?" She asked firmly and seriously.

"As far as I know, only me" Auruo stated "However, you were pretty loud, wouldn't surprise me if someone else heard you."He was laughing by the end of that. She hated how cocky he looked.

"I don't suppose you can be convinced to keep your mouth shut?" She asked sternly.

"Oh shit Petra, If I can keep who Erd and Gunther jerk it to, I'm certain I can keep this one quiet." He was starting to sound like the captain with his gruff tone and crude choice of words. Petra couldn't stand his imitations

With a sigh of veiled and extreme relief Petra thanked Auruo. She didn't feel out of the woods just yet, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to trust Auruo with that kind of information.

As she left the the dining hall, she noticed that Levi hadn't come for breakfast. She sighed knowing that she would have to walk his tea over to him, on the other side of the base. Petra served the other men first. Each of them thanking her in turn. She was quick about it because if Levi was in his office working at this hour he would need his tea or else he'll be in a foul mood

When Petra arrived at his office, she knocked and awaited a response. However, there was none. She opened the door slightly to check but he was no where to be found. Papers were still scattered from the night before. Now she had to go to his bedroom to wake his ass up. She was displeased to be running all over the base for this. The tea was getting cold.

She walked diligently towards his room. One hand held the tea cup and the other haphazardly dragged against the wall. As she made it to the room, she wrapped against the wooden door. "Sir, it's time to get up!" She waited for a response but none came. She knew what she needed to say. "Captain, I brought your tea"

"Come in..." A groggy Levi groaned. Petra grabbed the latch on the door and let herself in. She saw Levi sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes with his palms. He wasn't wearing a shirt either which made Petra almost uncomfortable. All the blood was starting to rush to her cheeks. She quickly averted her eyes towards the floor. Although, she found herself staring at his muscular chest from her peripherals.

"You said something about tea, Ral?"

"Yes, here" she murmured as she quickly approached the bed.

She handed the captain his tea he took a sip and before she knew it, he had already finished it.

Petra sighed and briskly walked towards the wardrobe. She retrieved a white, button down shirt and threw it to him without looking him in the eye. "It's time to get up, sir. You've slept too long"

His eyes narrowed at her and he opened his mouth as if to say something but he closed it before he did. He moved to the edge of the bed. His feet just touching the ground. He wasn't wearing pants either. Just underwear. Although, Petra didn't really know what she expected Levi to sleep in. This was almost too much for Petra to handle.

"Ral, you're still pale, perhaps a sick day?" He inquired, whist putting his arm throw the sleeves. He trying to make small talk.

_Shit he's got keen senses._ "N-not necessary, sir! I'm perfectly healthy"

He grabbed her arm and reached the back of his hand to her forehead. After a moment of personal deliberation Levi pulled back and said "My imagination then."

He buttoned up the shirt in record time. In between proceeding articles of clothing he would let out a breathy groan as if dressing himself were the biggest inconvenience he would have to face today. Petra turned to face away from the captain. She tried to think of other things to distract herself. When he finished with his cravat Petra noticed how askew it was. "Sir, it's crocked" She remarked.

He found a looking glass and straightened it out. "How about now" He quipped.

"Perfect, sir" Petra divulged. She was just happy he was wearing clothes. This situation made it hard for her to not think of him without them.

When he was ready and finally clothed he talked to her from over his shoulder "We have a meeting in 5 minutes look sharp, Ral"

"Yes, sir" She replied. The walked through the halls in silence for what seemed like ages and it was Levi who broke the quiet as they rounded the corner "Petra, I need you to-" But Levi and Petra were interrupted as they entered the room. Auruo, Erd and Gunther were sitting across from one another talking in hushed tones that reeked of dubious intent.

Auruo turned to Petra with his usual cocky smile "You roused the beast from it's slumber, Petra" his smirk spoke volumes, as if to say "_bet you enjoyed it." _Petra glared daggers at Auruo and with that she started bickering with him

"Alright, so we need to discuss our new assignment" Levi started the meeting, ignoring Petra and Auruo's childish banter.

It wasn't until Auruo had stated "Oh yeah, Petra, and what was it you said about the captain last night?" Levi watched Petra's face go pale for a moment, unable to come up with a come back and Auruo started up again, "Hrmmm...let me think, what was it-?"

Levi smacked his hands on the desk. The act alone was enough to shut Auruo up He was concerned but he knew acknowledging would just worsen the argument so he chose to ignore the comment. "You are soldiers, act like it!" he spat out and proceeded with his briefing.

Petra didn't hear a word of it. She spent the rest of the meeting with anger and embarrassment written all over her face.

* * *

><p>There goes another one folks. Sorry for this one. I REALLY am. Please review!<p> 


End file.
